


Una Vida Normal

by EKR173



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aromantic, F/F, Psychological Drama
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-23 07:40:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30052110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EKR173/pseuds/EKR173
Summary: En nuestra sociedad hay cosas que son normales y otras que son anormales, hay cosas que están bien y otras que están mal... ¿Quién querría ir en contra de eso?Ella es una persona normal, y su vida es buena, tranquila y feliz... hasta que conoce a su nueva vecina, la cual pone su vida patas arriba.ACLARACIÓN:No es necesario saber nada sobre Harry Potter para leerlo. Es un Universo Alternativo de Harry Potter, sin magia. El universo e incluso en gran medida los personajes son AU. Es un "fanfic" con muchas libertades en el que estuve experimentando con mi escritura.Por las dudas: la trama gira en torno a la sexualidad.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Kudos: 7





	1. Portada.

> ****

**Sinopsis:**

En nuestra sociedad hay cosas que son normales y otras que son anormales, hay cosas que están bien y otras que están mal... ¿Quién querría ir en contra de eso?

Ella es una persona normal, y su vida es buena, tranquila y feliz... hasta que conoce a su nueva vecina, la cual pone su vida patas arriba.

**ACLARACIÓN:**

**No es necesario saber nada sobre Harry Potter para leerlo.**

Es un Universo Alternativo de Harry Potter, sin magia. El universo e incluso en gran medida los personajes son AU. Es un "fanfic" con muchas libertades en el que estuve experimentando con mi escritura.

Por las dudas: la trama gira en torno a la sexualidad. 

[PRIMER CAPÍTULO: 22 de marzo].


	2. 1. Una Vida Normal

**1**

****Una vida normal.** **

Hermione Jean Granger vivía en Richmond upon Thames, uno de los mejores y más tranquilos barrios de Londres. Su casa era bonita y muy bien cuidada. Poseía un patio apropiado, con el césped verde y corto, que nunca lo dejaba crecer de más. E incluso, en el fondo, tenía un par de plantas, entre ellas un cerezo que nunca olvidaba regar. La pintura del exterior de su casa, de color blanco, no estaba salpicada de ni una mancha y tampoco tenía grietas, por lo que el lugar seguía pareciendo aún después de ya años de ser habitado, nuevo. El tejado del techo era color negro y hacía juego con las rejas de las ventanas, también del mismo color. Y los marcos de madera de las ventanas, del mismo tipo que la puerta y la cerca, mantenían una armonía similar.

Su vida era perfectamente normal y honrada, al igual que su hogar. Ella tenía un trabajo en una oficina bien pagado, en un cargo importante. Sus padres estaban orgullosos de ella y siempre iban a visitarla en vacaciones para las fiestas. Y no solo se lucía en lo laboral, también lo hacía en su vida social: poseía varios amigos, que mantenía desde la universidad, y con los cuales cada tanto salía a tomar unas copas.

Lo único que podría mejorar, según sus amigos, es que, ya teniendo veintiocho años, debería ser hora de encontrar una pareja con la cual planear un futuro: tener hijos y envejecer juntos. Hermione sabía que tenían razón, que era lo único que faltaba en su normal y agradable vida. Consiguió el éxito en todo, menos el amor. Ella nunca se había enamorado.

La rutina que mantiene nunca falla, por lo que a las siete de la mañana se levantó para ducharse y luego desayunar. Sin embargo, mientras bebía su café matutino vio por la ventana algo que no debería estar allí: un camión de mudanza. Era normal que la camioneta de correos atravesara la calle a esas horas, pero no un camión de mudanzas. Se acercó a la ventana, mirando hacia la casa de la izquierda. Hacía ya un año que se había puesto en venta, pero nadie la había comprado, hasta hoy. Mientras terminaba su bebida, meditó sobre si debería ir a saludar a sus nuevos vecinos, ya que sería lo correcto darles la bienvenida y ofrecerles una relación cordial. Decidió, luego de lavar los platos, que lo haría mañana, para darles tiempo a acomodarse.

Otro día más el despertador sonó a las siete en punto y Hermione salió de la cama sin rechistar. A diferencia de ayer, desayunó más deprisa, para que le alcanzara el tiempo para visitar a sus vecinos.

Desde el exterior, las casas de toda la calle eran idénticas. Solo cambiaba la diferente distribución de las plantas de los patios y el número del rectángulo al lado de las puertas. La casa de Hermione era el número 158. El de sus nuevos vecinos, en cambio, era 159.

Tocó el timbre y luego bajó la vista a su ropa. Vestía formal, ya que estaba preparada para irse al trabajo luego de esto. Se alisó el saco con la mano, para que no tuviera ninguna arruga. La puerta comenzó a abrirse y Hermione esbozó su mejor sonrisa.

—¿Buen día?

Una mujer alta y rubia apareció. Tenía un gesto altivo, como si la hubiera molestado la interrupción.

—Buen día —devolvió con más confianza—. Soy su vecina, Hermione Granger. Quería pasar a saludar.

—Oh, un gusto conocerte —la mujer se relajó, abriendo un poco más la puerta—. Soy Narcissa Malfoy.

Extendió su mano luego de presentarse, y Hermione la estrechó.

—Estoy en el número 158. Los vi llegar ayer y solo quería darles la bienvenida.

—Es muy amable de tu parte.

—No es nada —lo desestimó con un movimiento de su mano—. Espero que se esté acomodando bien. ¿La mudanza fue fácil?

—Agotadora más bien —admitió—. Pero sin dificultades. Nos estamos adaptando, y a partir de mañana mi esposo podrá iniciar su nuevo trabajo y mi hijo las clases.

Hermione asintió, curiosa sobre el hecho de que no se hubieran mudado antes de que el año escolar iniciara, ya que tenían un niño en la familia. De todas formas, no era su problema y sería descortés indagar.

—Me alegra oírlo. Espero que sigan estando bien, cambiar de escuela o trabajo siempre cuesta.

Narcissa asintió ahora.

—Cierto. Pero dudo que haya problemas.

—Seguro que no —dijo Hermione, y luego dio un paso hacia atrás—. En fin, no quiero abrumar, ni tomar demasiado de su tiempo.

—En lo absoluto. Insisto en que fue muy amable.

—No dude en tocar el timbre de mi casa si necesita algo. En las mudanzas suele perderse el encendedor o alguna cosa falla y deja de funcionar —soltó una risita, pensando más bien en su propia experiencia—. Tenga un buen día, señora Malfoy.

—Lo mismo digo, señorita Granger.

Las mejillas de Hermione enrojecieron un poco, sorprendida de que le hubiera dicho señorita en lugar de señora. Hacía varios años que nadie le decía así. Le dedicó una sonrisa más a la mujer y se alejó, yendo hacia su auto para ir a trabajar.

****. . .** **

Sin duda el día de hoy estaba destinado a salirse de lo normal, no solo por visitar a sus nuevos vecinos, sino también porque faltaron varios compañeros de trabajo y tuvo que quedarse haciendo horas extras para ayudar, llegando recién a casa cuando la Luna apareció en el cielo.

Soltó un bufido, indignada por la irresponsabilidad de sus compañeros y fue al salón de su hogar para encender la televisión. Se quitó los zapatos al sentarse en el sillón y desabotonó el inicio de su camisa, sintiéndose cansada como para ir hasta su habitación a cambiarse la ropa. Movió sus hombros, intentando desentumecerse, mientras escuchaba sin ver al locutor del noticiero informando sobre quién sabe qué. El ruido del timbre la sobresaltó. De mala gana, caminó hacia la puerta y la abrió. Narcissa Malfoy estaba parada allí, con una sonrisa apenada.

—Tenía razón —dijo como saludo—. En las mudanzas suele perderse el encendedor.

Hermione tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, pero terminó riendo. «Estoy tan cansada», pensó, «ni recordaba que dije eso».

—Déjeme ir a buscarlo. Puede entrar, si quiere. No es necesario que espere afuera con el frío que hace.

—Es usted muy amable señorita Granger.

Con una sonrisa tímida abrió más la puerta y la invitó a entrar, y luego la abandonó para ir a su cocina. Volvió poco después, con la mano levantada, presumiendo el encendedor.

—Aquí está.

—Muchas gracias, de verdad. Te lo devolveré enseguida.

—No es necesario, tengo varios.

—No me imaginé que aquí cerraría todo tan temprano —comentó Narcissa, ya que parecía querer devolver la amabilidad de alguna manera—. Al no encontrar el encendedor, pensé en ir a algún negocio… ¡Pero todos los que me fijé estaban ya cerrados!

—¿Vivía en la ciudad? —dedujo.

—Sí, allí era difícil ver lugares cerrados tan temprano.

—La tranquilidad tiene un costo —dijo con una risa, la cual Narcissa imitó.

—Bueno, me iré ya, no quiero molestarla, debe estar cansada.

Hermione recordó sus pintas y se avergonzó, ni siquiera tenía sus zapatos puestos.

—Acabo de llegar hace cinco minutos y… —sus manos se movieron nerviosas, señalándose a sí misma y su desorden.

—¿Siempre trabaja hasta tan tarde?

—Un día excepcional.

—Lo supuse. Se fue muy temprano hoy, y llegó recién al oscurecer —señaló—. Las luces de su auto llamaron mi atención, eso me recordó su ofrecimiento de la mañana.

—Es un gusto ayudarla señora Malfoy —la calmó—. No dude en volver por cualquier otro problema. Generalmente estoy mejor vestida.

Con una risita entre dientes, seguida de una negación con la cabeza, desestimó su afirmación:

—No diga eso, se veía muy bien en la mañana y sigue viéndose impecable. Su rostro se ve cansado, pero sigue luciendo bien.

Otra vez le dedicó una sonrisa tímida y la guio hacia la puerta para despedirse. Cuando volvió a estar sola, puso una mueca divertida para sí misma. La señora Malfoy era muy amable, diciendo que lucía bien… pero la única que en esos momentos se veía atractiva era ella, no Hermione.

«¿Atractiva?» se exaltó. ¿Le resultaba atractiva la señora Malfoy? Ella no solía describir a las mujeres así. Otras palabras, como decir que era bella o que se vestía muy bien, era una reacción más adecuada.

Narcissa era alta y su cabello rubio y largo, de complexión delgada, piel muy pálida y ojos azules, con rasgos finos y gesticulación elegante. Sin duda, ella se veía como una persona muy guapa debería hacerlo. Era el ejemplo perfecto de lo que ella siempre aspiró a ser de niña. Incluso su voz, clara y segura le resultó atractiva, aunque un poco fría y distante hasta cuando decía cosas amables. Tenía una presencia adictiva, y eso que solo la había visto y escuchado dos veces. Detallando el recuerdo del físico de la señora Malfoy, se estremeció. Era hermosa. Condenadamente hermosa, ahora que lo pensaba.

No.

¿Qué estaba pensando? Narcissa era su nueva vecina, solo estaba siendo amable con ella. Y Hermione Jean Granger era una mujer normal y honrada, con un buen trabajo y un futuro prometedor. Eso era ella, no una anormal que se interesaba en su vecina, una mujer casada que encima tenía un hijo. Mañana su rutina se reiniciaría y todo volvería a ser tal como siempre. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si están interesados pueden seguirme en Twitter: @EKR173
> 
> Esta historia también se publica en Wattpad y FanFiction bajo el mismo usuario que acá. 
> 
> Gracias por leer.


End file.
